Laughing All the Way
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Cliff falls for a little prank only because of a memory lapse! CliffAlbel.


**Summary:** After a drunken night, Cliff wakes up and sees the aftermath. And Albel doesn't like what it suggests… One-shot.

**Rated PG-13** due to sexual references and language.

**Word Count:** 4,555

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone from SO3.

**Laughing All the Way**

A ripe, red strawberry had its tip bitten off, and was run down a very defined torso, its juices leaving a trail that could be seen in the dim light. A tongue gracefully came down and slowly went up the trail with one lick, making the man underneath moan through the smile on his lips. It continued upward, until it was licking at remnants of chocolate syrup on the man's shoulder and neck.

"You're thoroughly drunk, aren't you?"

The smile never left, his eyes never opened. "Yeah, I guess so."

The smile disappeared, however, when his mouth was invaded by the tongue, allowing him to taste what was on his body as well. Hands ran over beautifully formed muscles, not caring about the leftover juice from the fruit.

"I bet you won't remember any of this when you wake up."

"How could I forget_ this_?"

"By being as _**smashed**_ as you are."

A trail of kisses, licks, and nips traveled back down; the wet muscle dipped into his navel, earning an intake of breath through his teeth. Bare hands continued exploring, touching muscle built thighs and nether regions. The mouth started following the trail which hands left behind. His breathing came through parted lips now, coming more unsteady and shallow.

"You're really good at this..." He ran his thick fingers through long hair.

A smirk went upon the sinful lips. The owner of those lips reached for a white unused can on the table beside them. "Oh, believe me, I'm _far_ from done..."

iii

Blue eyes cracked open, but instantly shut to get rid of the morning light pouring into the room. He groaned at the instant headache he received, then coughed as he heard how horrible he sounded.

What the hell...? Cliff Fittir thought through his throbbing headache, Wha's goin' on?

He noted the dull ache and weakness throughout this body, feeling as if he'd spent dusk 'til dawn having sex. Feeling a chill, he willed himself to open his eyes and make them adjust to the light to inspect himself and where he was. It all slowly registered as he continued waking up and tried ignoring the pounding in his head.

Where he was he instantly recognized- the same hotel room he and Albel had gotten in Kirlsa. Fayt and Adray were next door, and Nel and Sophia were across the hall. Yes, this much he remembered clearly. His thoughts then went to his boyfriend, and he realized that he had wakened to an empty bed. This was rare... He looked at the clock he had brought along and saw that it was almost noon. _Noon!_ His attention then went to himself, and saw that there was a problem in this department.

The first thing that came to his attention was that he was naked, and the sheets were not covering him. Something pink and transparent was smeared all over his chest and stomach, and was sticky when he touched it. Leftovers of fluffy whipped cream were on his inner thighs and all around that vicinity. All of this- the state of his body, the waking up late, the sounding like shit and overall ache- easily added together in Cliff's hurting head, and he came to an answer.

_Uh-oh..._

He sat up and held his knees close to his chest. _Okay, what did I do last night...? _He flinched as the throb worsened. _I ... I went drinking with Albel and Fayt... And, I think Fayt left early... But 'bel wouldn't do this... _His closed eyes instantly opened as a conclusion hit him. _Oh no... I got so drunk that I... Oh shit!_

He rubbed his eyes before going to get up. Gingerly, he tried to stand, found that he could, and went to the bathroom to clean himself before going to find his boyfriend. Glimpsing at himself in the mirror, her spotted remnants of chocolate on his neck. Seeing it only made him feel worse, which also made his hangover headache worse. _Oh God, what've I done...?_

iii

"So that's all you remember?" Fayt asked as he sat at a small table across from Cliff, who had just explained his dilemma. Cliff nodded. "Nothing about what happened in the bedroom?" A shake of the head.

"Albel's gonna hate you for sure now, " Nel said from lying on the bed.

Cliff hid his head in his arms on the table. "I know! I don't know what to tell him! How can I tell him?" He held his head tighter, wishing the pain would go away. "God, now, for once in my life, I wish I hadn't gone drinking."

Sophia tapped his shoulder, making him look up. She handed him a cup full of some icky looking concoction. "Here, it's to help your hangover." She grinned. "Fayt had one last night."

Fayt smiled as Cliff looked inside the cup and wrinkled his nose. "It looks gross, but it works."

The Klausian put it to his lips. "So, can you tell me- Oh wow, this is disgusting!" He downed the rest and stuck his tongue out. "Yep, that's a wake up call... Anyway, do you know where Albel was when it happened?"

"Well... I left you two around eleven thirty. I was still up at two, reading a book, then Albel came knocking on the door, saying that he was done drinking and left you at the tavern by yourself. He crashed on the couch."

"So it happened after two..." said Cliff thoughtfully.

"Do you remember anything, like if it was male of female?" Nel asked.

He scratched his head, thinking back as hard as he could. "I can't say... I ran my hand through some shoulder length hair I think, so it could be either or. Um... I seriously can't say!"

"Poor Albel..." Sophia said, busy with something in the kitchen.

"Oh, shut up, Sophia!" Fayt scolded, "Cliff feels horrible about this!"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him..."

"Oh yes," said Nel, "Make him blow up even worse when he finds out that you were hiding it from him. Idiot."

Cliff imagined Albel's reaction, and flinched at the mere thought of it. "Good point..." He slid his chair back and got up. "Well, I'm off to go Albel hunting. Thanks for the poison, Sophia, it really helped."

"Good luck..." said Nel.

iii

The Traum Mountains. The calm, serene area in Airyglyph. A light snowfall was falling onto the already snow covered earth. The sun peeked out every now and then through the low dark clouds. Everything was quiet and unmoving in the cold. Cliff walked along the path with folded arms, keeping an eye out for a certain Black Brigade captain. There was a faint trace of wind every minute or so, making the goose bumps on his arms worsen.

He was halfway to the Royal City and ready to head back and search the town again and the Kirlsa/Aire Hills when he saw him. It was down a side path that overlooked a canyon where he saw Albel's silhouette- the two rattails and skirt flapping gently in the wind was a dead give away.

_I wonder how he'll react... _he pondered as he went towards Albel slowly. _What should I say...?_ He looked up from staring at the ground and stopped as he stared at his boyfriend's unmoving back. His eyes followed the swishing tails that went down to his thighs, the slimness of his body, the barely moving skirt, the stockinged slender legs... He felt a surge of emotion go through him as he watched him turn his head slightly to the right to look down at something.

_As cold hearted and unemotional as he is... And it's just a bonus that he's good in bed. _He felt himself smile as he continued on.

It was stepping on a stray twig that made the wicked one jerk his head to the side to see what was approaching. Upon seeing Cliff, he turned back to looking into the canyon. "So you found me."

Cliff stepped a few feet behind him, not able to come up and stand beside him. "What, I wasn't supposed to?" He felt the urge to go up and hug him from behind, bringing him close so he could lean on him, but restrained himself. "So... what're you doing out here? It's freezing."

"Just thinking," came the reply.

_Nothin' new there... _Cliff thought to himself. "Well, I was hoping to talk to you."

Albel looked back at him with a crimson eye. "Oh really...?" he said sarcastically.

The blonde glared. "I'm being serious here." Looking down at the ground, he took a deep breath. "Look, um... Well... How should I put it...?" After a few more seconds of thinking, he fell to his hands and knees and clamped his eyes shut so he couldn't see his reaction. "'trememberanythingandI'?" He looked up meekly, not really feeling that his fingers were numb from the contact with the snow.

Albel was now fully turned around and staring directly down at him. The traces of a frown were on his lips. "I see..." Cliff watched with surprised eyes as he walked past. The Klausian was on his knees and looking behind himself to see Albel stop. He looked back with one eye, and Cliff was thrown back from seeing it glazed with sadness. "I'm disappointed, " he simply said before heading back toward Kirlsa.

Cliff's jaw unhinged. _He's... mad... Aw, man... It's already over..._ His body slumped in defeat, fully ignoring the cold. _Over..._

"All because of **ME**!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the ground, sending snow and earth into the air.

iii

"Have you two officially broken up yet?" Fayt asked two days later while the group was trekking across the Palmira Plains. Fayt and Cliff led the group, the rest walked little ways behind. Albel was the one bringing up the back, keeping away from everyone else.

"No... " the blonde answered quietly, "We haven't spoken one word to each other since I told him." He paused as they heard Adray's hearty laughter behind them. "I hate to admit it, but I feel awful. We haven't even slept together."

"Yeah. When we spent the night at the Crimson Blade headquarters, Albel said that he was going to a hotel. And he was all quiet... Well, more than usual." There was a brief silence. "I never thought he'd be so mad. Have you remembered anything?"

Cliff shook his head. "Nope. Everything's still a blur."

The Klausian felt something brush against his bare arm. He immediately looked to see what it had been, and found that it had been a rattail from the back of Albel's head. Both of them watched soundlessly as he walked ahead. Adray, Nel, and Sophia were oblivious.

_He knew we were talking about him..._ Cliff thought as his eyes followed Albel's back. _But why is he so mad...? He has to know I'm sorry..._

"I guess you just gotta wait till he cools down before you can talk to him and he'll listen," said Fayt

"Yeah... Hey, since when did you become a counselor?"

Fayt shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I got it from listening to Sophia complain, and whine, and bitch, all these years..."

"I heard that!"

iii

Several hours later, it was a little past dusk when they had finally entered the trading town of Peterny. Even though the stars were out and the half moon was bright and high in the sky, lights were on everywhere and the streets were as busy as they were in the daytime.

"I've always liked this town..." Sophia commented as they walked into the square. "I'm not sure why, though. I think it's because of it being so lively."

"Yeah," said Fayt. All of their attentions went to the sky as a vibrant green firework went off.

Cliff, however, watched as Albel headed to the eastern part of the town with sad eyes, a red explosion going off overhead. _That's all I ever see of him anymore- his back, or not at all..._

"They're so pretty..." Sophia said dreamily.

Fayt came up beside Cliff, also watching the captain leave them behind. "He's probably going to the Biting Kid Tavern to stay the night instead of with us."

"... Yeah..." _Why is he so pissed? Something isn't right here..._

iii

"I never knew you could be so emotional," said Fayt.

Cliff took the pillow Fayt wasn't using and pushed it against his face. "Ugh! Neither did I! But this is so unfair!" He took the pillow off and flung it at the door. "It was only one night, and I don't remember anything of it...! One would think that he'd be over it by now!"

The younger adult shifted, but was still lying beside the blonde. "Maybe he's waiting for you to try and talk to him. I dunno." He yawned. "I think I better go before I end up falling asleep in your bed."

"Yeah, all right. See ya." He watched him get up and leave. Once the door shut and he was alone again, his eyes closed and blocked out the light as he sighed into the silence._ I just don't understand him sometimes... Well, most of the time... Heh, I don't understand my own boyfriend. That isn't right... But he doesn't really let me in, either... I remember one of the first times he opened up, and it was so personal..._

_ I didn't know he had nightmares every night until we started sleeping together. I remember, I used to hold him close, and that was the only way he'd stop screaming..._

_"Why?" Cliff asked one morning. He was half naked under the sheets as he watched Albel put his skintight shirt on._

_ "Why what?" he was already in a bad mood, only because he had woken up in Cliff's arms._

_ "Why... do you scream almost every night? What do you have nightmares about?"_

_ Albel stayed silent, not looking at the Klausian as he put his giant collar on. He sat on the bed, his back towards Cliff, to put his shoes on. "... Last night, it was of my Accession of the Flame, when I lost my arm, as well as my father." He got up, reaching for the Crimson Scourge. "I'm going to the Urssa' Caves. I'll be back in a little while."_

_ "Why go there?"_

_ The wicked one glanced over at him before opening the door. "To think."_

Cliff bolted upright, awakening to a sunlight filled room and birds were chirping outside. "He's there..." he mumbled before getting up to head out.

He found Fayt and Nel at a table in the lobby when he came down. " 'Morning," Fayt greeted before taking a bite out of his toast.

"You look like you're in a rush. What's up?" Nel asked.

"To the Urssa Lava Caves," he answered. He was given a funny look by both of them. "I need to talk to Albel, and I know that's where he is."

"Well," said Fayt, "good luck to you."

iii

Cliff ventured further into the caves, going in the direction of Crossell's Lair. As he went, even in the dim red tinted light coming from the lava pools, he could see the blood pools and splatters that most likely came from Albel's sword slicing up monsters. Of this, he was sure of.

He walked on, being extremely miserable. A hand came up and swept some sweat that came dangerously come to falling in his eyes._ I'm sweating like a racehorse here... How can he like coming here? _He cursed himself for his fetish with tight black leather as he continued toward where Albel was.

He was at the door leading into the lair. He could hear voices echoing inside the room- Albel and Crossell conversing, no doubt. It was all mumbles, though, so he couldn't make out anything that was being said. Wanting to listen but not be noticed, he slowly opened the stone door, trying really hard not to make a sound. When it was opened enough, he slowly stuck his head in.

The Marquis was on his usual throne, flexing his wings when Cliff peaked in. Albel was sitting comfortably on the ground facing the large dragon, his favorite katana in its sheath and set off to the side.

"I just don't understand why he would go off and sleep with someone," Albel said, fiddling with something on the ground as he spoke. "He's told me how he has feelings for me, and how I'm so good in bed, so why would he go off to someone else?"

"You said that he was drunk at the time, "said Crossell, "and he told you that he doesn't remember anything about that night, correct?" He received a small nod. "Why can't you forgive him?"

"Because... He betrayed me... And..." He threw the rock he had been messing with into a dark corner. "Never mind." He sighed. "I'm not sure of what to do. He did something wrong and can't remember any details, so I just forgive him? I can't do that. But..."

"But...?" Crossell urged on.

Albel seemed to have found another rock to finger while he thought of what to say next. "I think I miss him. And I'm having trouble forgiving the one I'm in love with-" Cliff's eyes widened- "Ithink." His hands came up and covered his face. "Oh, boo hoo. Boo hoo hoo hoo..."

Cliff's suspicions were spiked to theirs limits as he silently backed up and walked away, leaving the door ajar.

Albel kept his face covered a full minute before glancing up through his fingers. "Is he gone?"

Crossell's eyes seemed to be smiling. "He is, Lord Albel."

The captain chuckled evilly. "Stupid oversize worm..."

"Do you think this has gone on long enough?"

Albel glanced back at the open door with and evil smirk. "No, not yet."

iii

The Klausian stared off into space as he was sitting at one of the tables in central Peterny. So he loves me... He put his arms on the table and buried his head from the world. _God, why'd I have to screw up? I just wish I could remember what happened... _Dark green eyes opened and stared at the table that he couldn't see. _Albel the Wicked..._

_Albel was backed against the brick wall of Peterny's tavern, Cliff's muscle-built arms on either side of him to keep him there. His face was turned to the side, only looking at the blonde with a single crimson eye._

_ "You want to kiss me, don't you?" he spat._

_ He just stared._

_ "What makes you think that I want to be like you- a freak?"_

_ More silence and staring._

_ "I have no intention of joining you." He was facing Cliff all the way now. "And I never will."_

_ The words went in one ear and out the other. As Cliff gave the most mind-blowing kiss he could give, Albel's hands clung to leather-clad hips for dear life._

He mentally sighed. _Enough memories. I need to remember... Only three days ago..._

_"Wha- What are you doing?"_

_ A smirk went on Cliff's lips. "Heh... What does it look like?"_

_ The Black Brigade captain looked absolutely horrified. "But..."_

_ Cliff came up and placed a light kiss on his neck. "Is Albel the Wicked scared? Heh heh heh... Just put your pride and honor aside, just this once... No one will ever know..."_

"Hey."

Cliff woke up from his half-asleep state. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he recognized the outline of Fayt standing in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry."

" 's okay."

Fayt took the vacant seat across from him, his eyes watching something behind Cliff quite closely. "How did it go with Albel?" he asked softly, not looking at Cliff.

"Um... I didn't get to talk to him."

"Oh, that sucks." Fayt's attention was full on the Klausian now. "And you still haven't remembered anything to help your defense?"

Cliff shook his head. "Nope. I guess I fell asleep trying to remember..."

Fayt leaned his chair back so that it was balancing on two legs as he folded his arms together. "Wow. You were thoroughly drunk, weren't you?"

_"You're thoroughly drunk, aren't you?"_

Cliff stared wide-eyed at Fayt, not answering him. "Cliff?" Fayt questioned.

"Wait a minute..." _'I know that voice...'_

_"I bet you won't remember __**any**__ of this when you wake up."_

_ "How could I forget this?"_

_ "By being as** smashed **as you are." _

"He did it..." Cliff mumbled so quietly, Fayt couldn't hear.

Fayt looked extremely puzzled. "What?"

Cliff got up, his shadow blocking Fayt from sunlight. "I really gotta go talk to Albel."

A faint smile went on Fayt's lips. "Well, I just watched him go back to the tavern. I'm sure you'll find him there."

Without speaking another word, the blonde turned and headed down the street behind himself. Anger simmered low in his soul as he continued to the end of the street.

_I can't believe… How could...?_

"Albel!" he yelled as soon as he entered the doorway of the already open door. The tavern was about half full of people, and every head turned to look at him. But he was obvious- his attention went directly to his boyfriend, who was sitting alone in the farthest corner and waving casually at him. As he went to approach the Elicoorian, Cliff noticed the wide smirk on Albel's lips.

Cliff stopped at the opposite side of the table from where Albel sat staring up at him with mischievous eyes. "I wondered how long it would take for you to realize..." said Albel.

He stared at him disbelievingly. "Explain yourself."

Albel gestured toward the empty chair across from himself, inviting him to sit. "Please, sit. We're _far_ from being strangers..." He finished the sentence with a smirk as Cliff sat down.

" ... This morning, when you were with Crossell-"

"I knew you were there," Albel cut in, "That's why I said it." He watched Cliff's expression fall. An evil grin went on his face. "Don't take it personally, you oversize worm, I only did it for a laugh-" he paused to take a sip from his half drained glass of liquor- "And it worked."

Cliff continued to stare at him. "Hm..." A smile finally found a way to light up his face. "You owe me for this."

Albel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? If I remember correctly, it is _you_ who owes _me_."

" ... I guess you're right."

iii

It was early evening when Fayt, Nel, and Sophia were sitting at a table in the lobby of Peterny's inn. Right across from where they sat was the room that Cliff and Albel now shared, of which both had entered only a little while ago.

"I could never understand the act of make up sex," Fayt said conversationally. "I mean, here's how I see it-" He made his hands come up and imitate mouths. His voice went higher as he did the 'voices' for each hand-" 'I hate you!' 'I hate you!' ... 'Let's have sex!' 'Okay!'" He then proceeded to make his hands look like they were eating each other.

Nel looked at him quite queerly. "Okay, I don't know what planet your hands are from, but that looks like cannibalism more than sex."

"Well, I think it's sweet," said Sophia as Fayt banged his wrists together, giving Nel a look that clearly said _'Better_?'

Nel had gotten up and was tiptoeing over to the closed door.

"What're you doing?" Sophia asked.

She had put her right ear gingerly against the door. "What does it look like?" she whispered. Sophia "ooh"ed before hopping up and going over to do the same.

"That's disgusting..." said Fayt, folding his arms as he glared accusedly at them.

Nel glared right back. "I know you want to listen to what Cliff does."

Fayt had his left ear pressed to the door in two seconds flat.

After several minutes of listening, a grin spread across Fayt's face. Nel stared at him suspiciously.

"You owe me ten thousand fol," Fayt whispered with glee.

"WHAT?" Nel whispered.

Fayt continued grinning. "Remember? That bet we made when we first met Albel?"

_"Hey Nel," Fayt said through the corner of his mouth, "bet you ten thousand fol that one day... we will hear Albel giggle like a little school girl."_

_ Nel grinned. "You're on."_

The redhead glared. "You... suck."

More minutes passed. As things started heating up on the other side, the girls slowly turned pink as Fayt's left eye twitched more and more.

iii

Both men sighed contently as they collapsed onto the bed. Albel buried his face into the pillow that his arms had been under most of the time, Cliff landing to his right and laying on his side.

"Are you happy now...?" Albel asked through the pillow.

Cliff smiled. "Yep."

The captain turned his head to look at Cliff. "I was actually expecting that same treatment that I had given you..."

"Sorry about your luck. Though... If I remember correctly, you also said that you'd never give that treatment..."

_"Hey Albel," Cliff said casually to said person. "Have you ever thought about, oh, I dunno... Giving me a blow job?"_

_ Albel turned and glared at him intensely. "NeverinmyentirelifewillI**ever**dosuchathing!"_

Albel gave him the same glared he had given when he had said that. "I. Eat. My. Words."

Cliff grinned at him. "That's good." His grin faded as a thought came to his mind. "Hey... About what you said when you were with Crossell- What're you doing?"

The younger man had crawled over to his edge of the bed and was reaching for something on the floor. "I'm about to-" he pulled up and brought his Crimson Scourge into sight to unsheathe it- "reveal just who would be snooping at our **door**!" He yelled 'door' as he threw the katana. It went dead center into the door, going in about halfway. Frightened squeaks came from the other side.

Flinging the sheets off himself, Cliff got up and walked to the door. Albel was now lying on his back to watch, wearing a wicked grin as he put his hands behind his head. The blonde took the sword out of the door before opening it to see who was outside.

All three pairs of eyes bugged out as they saw Cliff standing there in all his glory. Sophia stared up at him shyly, Fayt's and Nel's sights going south. Their jaws went slack.

"Did you have_ fun _listening to us?" asked Cliff, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sophia's head sort of wiggled, as if not sure of whether a nod of a shake was the right answer. All three faces were beet red; Fayt and Nel were still gawking.

Cliff looked at each one of them. "Well, show's over. We're done, so you can go on your merry ways. Good night." He shut the door, Albel's evil laughter filling the room.

"Oh my Holy Mother..." Nel said wistfully.

"Excuseme," said Fayt, quickly running upstairs to his own room.

Sophia looked ready to fall. "I-I feel faint..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Cliff had turned himself toward Albel and was looking down at himself. "Is it that interesting...?"

**END**

Written 6-12 to 7-23-05; edited 3/17/12


End file.
